parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today? *Tasha: It's A Special Birthday for Blue's Clues! *Pablo: Do You Know Who's Birthday Is It? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: Today is Blue's Birthday! *Austin: We Get to See Steve Again, Celebrate Blue's Birthday, Open Presents, Eat Cake, Play Games, and More. *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help *Pablo: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to Blue's Birthday! *Tasha: Where It Has Balloons and Streamers! *Tyrone: And Even Balloons on Mailbox's Flag! *Uniqua: And Even Streamers Around the Tire Swing! *Tuck: Wow!, The House is Decorated for Blue's Birthday! *Austin: There's Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, "Steve", Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: She's Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: Happy Birthday, Blue! *Tyrone: So Glad We Can Make It! *Steve: Come On In! *Uniqua: We're So Excited for Your Birthday, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Tyrone: I'll Ring the Doorbell! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, Hi, Backyardigans, and Wonder Pets!, You're Here for Blue's Birthday! *Tuck: We're So Excited! *Steve: Come On In!, I'll Be Right Back!, I Just Have to Put This Stuff Down and Get Ready! *Pablo: Let's Go! *Steve: Hey!, Since You Guys are Here Early, Will You All Help Us Get Ready for the Party? *Ming-Ming: Yes! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Hey, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker), Look Who It Is!, It's The Birthday Girl! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *Steve: Okay!, Now!, I Made Up A Surprise Dance for Blue!, Will You Do It With Me? *Tasha: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Hit It! *(Music Plays) *Steve: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, Blue! *Pablo and Tyrone: (Singing) And We'll Have A Great Day Too! *Tasha and Uniqua: (Singing) Everybody Play! *Austin: (Singing) It's Blue's Special Day! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Happy Birthday! *Steve: Blow Out The Candles! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Blowing) *Blue: (Barking Excitely) *Steve: Great Dancing, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets! *Linny: Thanks, Steve! *Austin: We're Glad We Danced! *Steve: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Pablo: Ooh!, Speaking of!, Blue!, Did Yo Ever Tell Us What Present You Want for Your Birthday? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Of Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *Tyrone: That's A Great Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Blue's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Pablo: So, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Present Blue Wants for Her..., Birthday Present! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues. *Uniqua: Blue's Clues! *Steve: That's Right!, and I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Because I Want Everything Just Right for Blue's Big Day! *Linny: But This Pawprint Can't Be Here! *Steve: So, Maybe, We Should Uh...(Blows Noise Maker), Oh!, That Thing is Pretty Handy! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *Steve: Speaking of Handy!, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Ming-Ming: Notebook! *Steve: Handy Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Wait and See! *Austin: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: I'm So Excited for Blue's..., Birthday Party! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker), Hey!, Thanks, Sidetable Drawer!, Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party!, It's A... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Sidetable: Birthday Notebook! *Blue: (Barks) *Tuck: Nice Notebook, Steve! *Steve: Thanks!, Okay!, Will You All Help Me With Blue's Party Today and To Figure Out What She Wants With Her Present? *Uniqua: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Linny: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Pablo: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint, Right!, and That's Our First... *Linny: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Tyrone: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our Notebook, (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Tyrone: (Singing) That's the Second Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook. *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Austin: Blue's Clues! *Linny: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Tuck: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) We Put it in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Pablo: (Singing) Think... *Tyrone: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay, Let's Finish Setting Up for The Birthday Party! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker) *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-Ooh! *Pablo: (Singing) We'll Have a Great Day Too! *Tyrone: (Singing) Everybody Play, Cause It's Blue's Special Day! *Steve: (Singing) Happy Birthday!, (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Mmm! *Steve: Looks Like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are Finished Making These..., (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes for The Party! *Tuck: But!, Hey!, There's Something Missing on This Cupcake. *Steve: Do You See What's Missing? *Uniqua: Sprinkles! *Steve: Sprinkles?, We're Missing Sprinkles!, Where? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Forgot Some Sprinkles?, Where? *Steve: Uh!, Ooh!, Right There. *Ming-Ming: These Cupcakes Look So Amazing! *Mrs. Pepper: We Are Just So Excited for Blue's Big Birthday! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker), Us Too! *Pablo: Woah! *Steve: Dosen't The Backyard Look Great? *Tyrone: Yeah! *Austin: It's Just So Birthday! *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: Wait, What's This Invitation Doing Here? *Steve: You Know!, Blue Made These Birthday Invitations All By Herself!, Look! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes